Such unloading apparatus is used for example in conjunction with automatic film sheet processors in medical centres where large numbers of radiographs have to be processed each day. The cassettes containing exposed radiographic film sheets are placed in the unloading apparatus and this operates to unfasten and open the cassettes and to feed the film sheets into a processing machine in which the film sheets are automatically developed.